Adventure Like No Other
by NobleMETA
Summary: Through some strange sort of phenomena, Ruby had brought up the idea of a game night, one that Weiss stupidly decided to partake in. Little did she know what exactly it was that Ruby had planned when she gave the suggestion.-RWBY D&D, infrequent updates to this story. Mostly for humorous purposes, and for some fun, nothing besides that. No major plot, just them playing a game.
1. Creation

**AN: Oh no, he's doing a thing. No but seriously, I like what I'm doing here, despite how ridiculous and stupid it is gonna be. I won't be updating this consistently though, so just be aware of that. Anyway, hope you can sit through the first part of this, because we got the character creation getting started this session.**

* * *

"You can't seriously expect me to just sit here and take part in this 'game' of yours." Weiss' arms were crossed as she sat at the table, unamused by what she was told about.

Ruby slung her arm around Weiss' shoulders. "Oh come on, Weiss, it's not like it'd be a bad thing."

"Ruby, this is not how I wanted to spend my weekend," Weiss said as she grumpily looked at everything that was set up in front of her.

Through some strange sort of phenomena, Ruby had brought up the idea of a game night, one that Weiss stupidly decided to partake in. Little did she know what exactly it was that Ruby had planned when she gave the suggestion.

"Oh come on, Weiss," Yang said sitting at the table that they all occupied, right between Weiss and Blake. "I haven't done this either, but I'm sure it'll be fun. I've seen a little bit from time to time because of Ruby inviting people to play this at our house before. Give it a try, you might like it."

"Yang, she wants us to play Dungeons and Dragons," Weiss deadpanned. "You guys may get enjoyment out of this, but I don't see how I possibly could at all."

"Weiss, if I'm giving it a try, then you should as well," Blake said, looking over to the white-haired girl seated between Yang and Ruby. She had a large mug of coffee in her hands as she was not expecting to be awake this early in the day. "Besides, it isn't going to be all that bad, you have us to do this with, and you've enjoyed trying new things before with us, so what's one more thing?"

"Ugh, fine, let's just get this over with," Weiss begrudgingly conceded, letting her head hang back as she stared at the ceiling. "How long is this going to take anyway?"

"Well this first session is mostly set up, but it all depends on how much is planned out for us in a session," Ruby explained. "We only need to wait on Jaune and we can get sta-"

"Wait wait wait wait a second," Weiss interrupted, slapping her hand over Ruby's mouth. "Why is Jaune involved in this? I thought this was just gonna be between the four of us."

Ruby tried to speak, only for it to be muffled by Weiss' palm. After giving Weiss a look, the smaller girl tried to start over. "As I was trying to say, he's gonna be the DM of this game," Ruby commented, as if Weiss actually knew what she meant.

"The what?"

"Ruby's saying that he's basically creating the story that we're gonna be in, and he's gonna be the one running the game," Blake commented. "In this context, he's called the 'Dungeon Master'." Blake lifted up her hands and made air-quotes when she said Dungeon Master.

Looking into her mug, Blake only noticed that it was halfway gone. ' _Need more coffee, can't deal with Weiss' extra right now,_ ' She thought to herself while waiting for something else to be said.

"And what does that mean for us? That we're just lab rats in his messed up experiment of a story?" Weiss argued with a scowl.

"It just means he's the one who's trying to make sure we enjoy ourselves while we're here," Yang remarked as she was looking through one of the many books that were on the table. "Well I think I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ruby asked.

Yang just closed the book loudly, before handing it over to Weiss. "You'll see when we get into this, but I think it's gonna be pretty funny."

"Ugh, fine, what am I supposed to do with this?" Weiss asked as she looked at the cover. "Player's Handbook? Someone want to explain all this to me?"

Leaning over, Ruby walked Weiss through what she was initially looking for, helping Weiss pick out what it was that she was going to play as.

After a few minutes, some small talk between Blake and Yang, and Ruby helping Weiss out with the character she would roll up, they heard a knock at the front door.

"That's probably Jaune," Yang said, standing up and walking over to let him in. "Good to see you, Vomit Boy." Yang took note of how soaked he was. "Jeez, is it raining or something outside?"

Jaune just glared at her as he walked inside. "Yeah, just a little drizzle. You mind giving me a minute, I got some spare clothes that I wanna change into so that I'm dry."

"You know where the bathroom is," Yang smirked as she smacked him on the rear and started to walk back to where the others were. "Just don't take forever in there, we'd like to get started soon."

"Yeah yeah," Jaune sighed as he went to go get changed.

Yang got back to the table and took her seat. "He'll be a minute, it's kinda raining right now."

Weiss just glared out the window before turning back to the blonde. "No, you don't say…"

"Oh boy, she's resorting to sarcasm, she's in a good mood," Blake joked.

"Just what I needed..." Jaune complained as he approached the table, having changed as quickly as he possibly could. "...a sarcastic Weiss."

"That was quick," Yang commented.

"Well when you live with seven sisters, you need to make sure you can get changed quickly so that they don't run in on you midway through," Jaune replied. "Anyway, so who here besides Ruby has played before?"

To Jaune's lack of surprise, none of the other three girls raised their hands. "Ok, so how many of you have at least seen someone else play, even if it was a little bit?" Surprisingly, Blake's hand went up, while Yang's kinda wavered in between, letting Jaune know that she has, but really didn't pay much attention.

"Alright, that gives me an idea of what I'm dealing with at least. So, first things first, everyone gets their own set of dice. Ruby since you have your own, I got nothing for you. You'll be using each of these at various points during the game. Also I got sheets for you to write down stuff, such as stats, equipment, skills, yada yada yada. First things first, you guys gotta tell me what you are looking to play. Ruby, you're first."

"Human Ranger," Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Nice," Jaune nodded as he gave her a thumbs up. "We'll go over rolling for stats and stuff once everyone know what to do with that, then we can actually try out this idea I have."

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked, almost afraid to know.

"Randomly rolling up parts of your character's backstory, and once you have that, you guys can build off of that to make some epic stories for each of your individual characters," Jaune stated, holding up a second book. Weiss looked at the cover, reading the words 'Xanathar's Guide to Everything' on it, and looking at the strange cover art of it. "Anyway, Weiss, what were you thinking of playing?"

"Well, Ruby helped me come up with the idea to play as an Elf Wizard," Weiss sighed, still unable to comprehend how she got roped into this whole thing in the first place.

"Ooh, I think you'll like that one," Jaune said, encouraging her to have fun. "Yang? How about you?"

"Dwarf Fighter, and for fun, can I just be a dude?" Yang commented, chuckling to herself a bit before speaking up again. "I'm not being serious about that, though I was debating it at first."

"Somehow I'm not all that surprised," Jaune replied, shaking his head at what Yang was trying to suggest. "Now, Blake?"

"Halfling Rogue," The black haired girl stated, leaning back in her chair and interlocking her hands behind her mess of black hair. With her coffee finished, she was more excited to be taking part in this adventure that she was brought into.

"Oh that's a good idea."

"I would hope so," Blake said. "It's not like I just picked two things at random. So, now that I'm awake, what do we do?"

"And so the fabled Belladonna coffee addiction has reared it's ugly head once more," Yang smirked, jabbing at her best friends side. "Glad to see you showed up today."

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be today,"

"Well, everyone go and grab their six sided die, we're gonna roll for stats next," Jaune mentioned. "Ruby, you already know what to do, so just let me know what you get."

"Sure thing!" Ruby replied as she started rolling the dice.

"Alrighty then, for the rest of you, here's what you're gonna do," Jaune grabbed one of his own dice and held them out for the trio to see. "Take one of these, roll it four times and note what you get. You add together the three highest numbers you get, and that becomes one of your stats, which you can put into any of the six blocks on the left hand side of your character sheet."

"So like this?" Yang asked as she rolled out her first stat, rolling a 5, 6, 2, and 4.

"Yep, so you would subtract the 2 from that, and the rest of it added together is one of your stat numbers. In this case it'd be a 15, so you can put that in any of the spots you want," Jaune explained. "My suggestion, you get all six stat numbers, and then decide where to put each of them once you know what your highest numbers are."

"Ok, so what would be the best thing for me?" Yang asked.

"We can get to that once you roll out your stats, ok?" Jaune requested.

"Alright, fine," Yang said as she started to roll her next stat.

After a few minutes, everyone had their stats rolled out and was waiting for the next part of their task. "So, now what?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Well, what did you get as your rolls?" Jaune questioned.

"11, 15, 12, 8, 12, and 17," Weiss answered as she looked at one of the sheets in front of her that she wrote the numbers down in.

"Ok, first and foremost, you want your intelligence to be your highest stat, being a Wizard, it's what you use for all your spells and stuff. After that, have constitution be the second highest, followed by dexterity. So put the 17 in the intelligence, the 15 in constitution, and one of the 12's into Dex. The rest you can place where you see fit, though I would put that 8 into your strength, since you're gonna be squishy."

"Ok," Weiss huffed, writing all of this down, placing the remaining 12 into her charisma, and the 11 in wisdom.

"I already got everything laid out, Jaune," Ruby proudly mentioned. "Here you go!"

Taking a moment to look at Ruby's sheet, Jaune nodded in approval. "Sweet, we can get to that next part in a moment, so for now just sit tight. Anyway…" Jaune turned back to Weiss. "...now let's take into account your race. So, as an elf, you get a racial bonus to your dexterity, so increase that by 2, from a 12 to a 14."

"Ok, would've been nice to know beforehand," Weiss complained, as she started to erase the 12 that she had in there, in its place now a 14.

"Well, what if you had put that 17 in dex instead? It would've changed the outcome," Jaune countered. "Besides, this is the most tedious part of it all, just going through and getting the characters set up. Once we're done with this, we'll take about 10-15 minutes, go order some pizza, and relax before getting into the actual game itself."

"Ugh, fine," Weiss conceded. "So now what do I do?"

"As an Elf, you get the following Racial features," Jaune began to say. "I would write these down in the box along the bottom half of the right side. Also I would just recommend writing down names of traits instead of the full description, you won't fit everything in there at all."

Taking note of where Jaune was pointing, Weiss waited for Jaune to speak.

"You get, Darkvision up to 60 ft., which means you can see when there is minimal light conditions," Jaune began to say. "You also get Keen Senses, which gives you proficiency in the skill of Perception. For that, just fill in the bubble next to the skill in the box that's right next to your stats section."

"Perception, perception, perception, ah, there you are," Weiss said, filling in the bubble that was associated with the skill. "What does it mean when it says Wis on the other side of it?"

"Perception is a wisdom based skill, so when you roll for a perception check, you would take your wisdom modifier, which we will get to in a second, and add it to the roll you make. On top of that, if you have proficiency in a skill, you also get to add your proficiency bonus to the roll as well, meaning a better chance for a good outcome," Jaune explained.

"Ok we can get into that more later, when I assume it will be relevant," Weiss said. "So is that it or is there more?"

"You also get the racial feat, Fey Ancestry," Jaune explained. "You cannot be put to sleep by magical means, and any time someone tries to magically charm you, you have advantage on the save against that. We can get into all those things a bit later as well, again, when it's relevant."

"Right, is that all now?" Weiss asked again.

"A couple of other things, you also get the feat, Trance, which means you only need 4 hours of sleep instead of the normal 8 hours," Jaune continued. "Now, you have a choice. As an Elf, you get to pick between the following Subraces, High Elf, Wood Elf, or Dark Elf. Recommendation, High Elf."

"Well then I'll do that," Weiss agreed. "What does that do for me?"

"You get to increase your Intelligence stat by one, so it goes up from a 17 to an 18," Jaune went on to say. "You also get to pick an extra cantrip, an extra language that you know, and you get Elf Weapon Training, giving you proficiency in the Long and Short Sword, and Long and Short Bow. Finally, you have a movement speed of 30, you are anywhere between smaller than 5' tall, to potentially over 6' tall. You know the languages of Common and Elvish, plus that additional one for being a High Elf that you can pick. And for age, Elves typically reach physical maturity around 18, but they aren't considered 'adults' until they reach 100 years old. Though that stuff we can go over later."

"So is that it?" Weiss said, having just barely kept up with what Jaune was saying.

"For right now," Jaune said, giving Weiss a nice sigh of relief. "While I go over stuff with Blake and Yang, you and Ruby can start to go over some of the next stuff, backgrounds, what you get from your class, etc."

"Oh joy," Weiss sighed as she turned to the red headed ball of energy.

* * *

"Ok, now that we are through the most tedious part of the game, everyone recap names of characters for me real quick so that I can start to memorize it for in game," Jaune requested.

"My character's name is Eva," Ruby declared.

"Anastriana Xiloscient," Weiss said next.

"Adrik Goruun," Yang beamed.

"Tye Hogcollar," Blake mentioned.

"Really, that's a weird name," Weiss commented.

"Says the girl with the overly complicated name," Blake smirked, prompting Weiss to scowl and turn her head away. "Anyway, we gonna take a break? I think it's about time we got some pizza and hit the bathroom before we start."

"Here here!" Ruby spoke up as she got to her feet and walked over to grab the phone.

"Hopefully this turns out to be as fun as you guys are making it seem like it is," Weiss muttered as she walked over to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before getting started with this game.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. But you know what they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained. As I said in the first AN, this will not be a story that I update on a consistent basis, it's gonna be one of those ones where, if I'm in the mood to write it, then I will.**

 **I purposefully glossed over the character creation details, mostly to save myself the sanity of having to write that out, and keep you all from getting bored from reading that.**

 **As the story goes on, you'll get a better idea of what each person will have on their character sheets, and whenever they level up, I'll give a brief summary of what everyone gets as a result.**


	2. The First Rolls

**AN: ANY ITALICIZED WORDS OR SENTENCES IN THIS CASE ARE REFERRING TO "IN CHARACTER" CONVERSATIONS. Just so you guys know.**

* * *

"Ok, so now that we have food, we have plenty of drinks, and we got through the drag of creating a character for each of you, are you guys ready to experience the campaign I created?" Jaune asked the four girls who would be his players.

"Aww yeah!" Ruby exclaimed as she eagerly awaited what was going to happen.

"Well, we're here, I've got this character, might as well use it," Weiss conceded with a shrug.

"I'm curious to see how this goes," Blake pondered as she started to grow more interest in how this would turn out.

Yang just leaned back in her chair and smirked, anticipating what was to come.

"Alright, then let us begin," Jaune commented. "It is midday, as the bright sunny sky rests above the city of Riverbreak, a fairly large city in the Outesian Empire. Each of you, while in the city for your own reasons, is about to have your lives intertwined with one another, as your destinies lead you on a grand adventure. But for now, each of you is living a rather ordinary life, nothing particularly strange with the day. You are each entering the market separately, Ruby you're just walking around as normal, as are you Yang, Weiss you're currently riding up to the market in a carriage, and Blake, you're on a rooftop looking over the market, with a fairly nice view of the harbor nearby."

After waiting for a few seconds to see if everyone could start to picture where they were, Jaune spoke up again. "Everyone roll me a perception check. So for those of you who don't know what I'm asking, you're going to take the d20, which looks like this, and roll that. Add your perception modifier to it and if you can add it, proficiency."

"Ooh, I got a 22," Ruby cheered.

"I rolled a 5 on the die, so a 7 total," Weiss groaned.

"12," Blake said.

"17 baby!" Yang cheered.

"Ok, so Weiss, we'll start with you," Jaune said, clearing his throat. "You're not really seeing much right now, mostly you see the market square as a whole as you step down from the carriage that brought you to this place. The member of the royal family you accompanied going off to look at one of the market stalls himself. You do find a place where you can get some fresh fruits, a couple of small merchant stands, and what appears to be a couple of armed guards near the sides. What do you wish to do?"

"Ok, so, is there any sort of magic shops around," Weiss inquired.

"You got a 7 right?" Jaune asked, extracting a nod from Weiss. "You don't see anything that would be an actual magic shop, mostly just merchant stands that might have the chance to sell a magical item or two, but nothing that really catches your eye."

"Ok, well then I'm just gonna be browsing the different stalls, not really looking to buy anything though," Weiss said.

"Sounds good, Blake, you're up," Jaune stated. "With your roll, you're kinda looking at the market from one of the rooftops above, just kinda scoping things out. There is a ladder that you could climb down if you so choose, but from up there, you don't get really all that much detail. However, you do notice that there is a fairly young looking elven girl that seems to be of royal descent, stepping out into the streets below."

"I'm just gonna keep my eye on her, see what she does," Blake said. "At the same time, what does her carriage look to be equipped with?"

"Roll me another perception check," Jaune requested.

Rolling her die, Blake let out a groan as she saw the results. "I got a 2 on the die, so with my proficiency bonus, that's a 4."

"Wisdom modifier?" Ruby asked.

"Get's me an extra zero to that roll."

"Ah," Ruby comprehended. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Anyway, you can't tell what the deal is with the carriage, only that it's one of the royal family's carriages, although, roll me a history check real quick," Jaune then said.

After rolling her die, Blake threw her arms up in the air. "Where were you a second ago?"

"What did you get?" Jaune asked, taking a look at the die as the question left his mouth. "Well damn, nat 20. Ok, so you have been living in this part of the world long enough to know that, the royal family is pretty much humans, not elves, especially not elves with platinum blonde hair. She clearly looks like she's more along the lines of members of a duke's royal family. Enough clout to get a lot of pull among many people, but they're not the ones in charge."

"Ok, I'm gonna keep my eye on that one as I start to make my way down the ladder," Blake mentioned.

"Ok, we'll pause on you, real quick," Jaune remarked. "Yang, you're currently browsing the markets right now, and as you look around, a lot of these merchants you've seen plenty of times before, so you are more than sure you can talk to some of these people and get some word on what's happening around town. You do also see the same elven girl that Blake saw, and you see the member of the royal family she was traveling with. Roll me a history check."

"Hoo boy," Yang commented as she grabbed her the dice. "History is not my strong suit."

After letting the die go, she wasn't surprised with her result. "Welp, 3, combined with my -1 intelligence, I got a 2."

"You don't recognize this boy at all," Jaune plainly stated.

"Eh, I pay it no mind and head towards one of the stalls, gotta get some supply on my alcohol," Yang stated.

"Alright, we'll hold off on you, and head to Ruby," Jaune looked over to Ruby. "You've been in this city plenty of times before, given that you and your family grew up outside it's walls. With all the times you've been here, you most certainly know your way around the city, and so you are more than comfortable with finding a place to just sit back and relax while you look around. You see what Yang… I'm sorry I should be using character names for this. You see what Adrik sees right now as well, the elven girl, and the member of the royal family. Roll history with advantage since you have been here plenty of times."

"What's advantage?" Weiss asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It means I get to roll the check twice and take the higher of the two rolls," Ruby said as she rolled her dice. "Well, it doesn't get any better than a nat 20, don't need to make that second roll."

"This is the royal prince himself, you know that face from anywhere," Jaune said immediately. "Prince Alastair of the Outesian Empire, first born to the throne, and one of only 3 children to King Andronikos. You remember speaking with the prince a couple of times when you visited the royal palace on a few of the occasions you were there, for other purposes of course."

"Do I see anything else, like, what is he doing, who is the person he is with, that sort of thing?" Ruby asked.

"You see a group off to the side, staring at the prince himself, and they look like they're plotting something," Jaune said. "One of them starts to head over to him, roll me another perception check."

"Ok… 21," Ruby said after rolling her die.

"The guy just pulled out a dagger," Jaune stated.

"Ok, so first of all, how high up above the crowd am I?" Ruby asked.

"You're in the middle of the crowd right now," Jaune answered.

"Ok, I'm going to dash over to him, calling out to him, _Prince Alastair! Watch out!_ " Ruby cried out. "As I do that, I'm going to ready my hand axe to defend the prince."

"One quick second," Jaune said as he did some rolls behind a screen to keep people from seeing them. "The guy who is going to be attacking the prince doesn't hear you, the prince himself does, and he sees you heading towards him. Anastriana, roll perception."

Weiss didn't realize that she was being called. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't call me that, my bad."

"I plan on mostly calling you guys by your character names during sessions, so please remember what your names are," Jaune requested. "So, what did you roll?"

"11," Weiss said.

"You hear someone call for the prince to watch out, but then you see a woman rushing towards him, drawing a hand axe. Roll insight."

"Huh, alright then, also an 11," Weiss stated.

"Ruby, roll persuasion, as you see the elven girl look like she's about to get between you and the prince," Jaune requested.

" _I'm not your enemy!_ " Ruby said as she rolled her die. "Although that 5 doesn't help matters. Actually, that bad guy doesn't see me, right?"

"No, why?" Jaune asked.

"I throw my handaxe at him," Ruby declared.

"Ok then, roll AC."

Ruby rolled, hoping her plan would work. "Hoo boy, do I hit him with a 13?"

"Upon seeing the woman looking at you as though you're the threat, you turn and see that you have a clear line of sight on knife dude, and you take your hand axe and throw it at him, the blow landing right into his shoulder. Roll damage."

"Woohoo!" Ruby yelled as she pulled out her 6 sided die. "6 damage."

"Once your axe embeds itself into the dudes arm, you see the others start to run towards you with weapons being drawn. Everyone roll initiative."

"14," Ruby declared.

"I have an 18," Weiss said finally happy that she rolled above an 11.

"15," Blake commented.

"I got a 12," Yang grumbled, upset that she got the lowest in the party.

"Ok, so initiative is as follow, Anastriana, Tye, Eva, Bandit dudes, Adrik," Jaune said. "So, Anastriana, you're up."

"Do I get the impression that this girl is here to help myself and the prince?" Weiss questioned.

"Roll me a quick insight check with advantage," Jaune asked for.

"Ok, so that's a 3, and a 15," Weiss stated.

"You can tell that she means to help, in fact, you look at the prince, and he seems to recognize her," Jaune explained.

"Alright, then I will go and use Ice Knife on the group of them that are all in the back," Weiss announced, realizing what the effect would do.

"Glad to see you read the spells carefully," Jaune complimented. "Roll to hit, that means you roll the d20, and add your spell attack bonus, since it's a magic attack you're using."

"13," Weiss said.

"That hits, roll damage."

"So, I was looking through and it says that everyone within 5 feet must make a dex save or take damage, so how would that work?"

"Ok, so I have to roll dex saves for these bad guys, and if they fail it they get hurt, if not then they either take half damage, or no damage, depending on the spell," Jaune said as he started to roll the saving throws. "Oh, what is your spell save DC? It should be on the same page as your spell list."

"14."

"Ok so that's one fail," Jaune reacted to seeing the first fail. "No, definitely not, nope, he passed, and failed. Only one of them is surviving this. The guy who is standing behind the original target is using his buddy as a literal meat shield. Roll the actual knife damage, and then the cold damage."

"Wow, 1 on the knife," Weiss groaned. "But 8 damage from the shatter."

"Good stuff," Jaune commented. "These boys are not looking too hot. Except for that one guy in the back. So now, Tye, you're up."

"Do they see me?" Blake asked.

"Nope, you're hidden," Jaune noted.

"Ok," Blake muttered as she thought about what it was that she was going to do. "I'm shooting the guy who wasn't hurt with an arrow."

"Roll AC."

Blake couldn't help but laugh at her roll. "Oh hey, another 13."

"Roll at advantage because you're hidden," Jaune said.

On the second roll, Blake didn't fare any better. "I think it's gonna be that 13."

"Then roll damage, and don't forget your sneak attack," Jaune said, reminding Blake of her Rogue abilities.

"Ok, so, I got 6 damage from the arrow itself, and 1 from the sneak attack, so 7 total."

Jaune nodded in approval, happy that his party was doing fairly well in their first fight together. "Alright, this boy ain't looking too hot either, in fact none of them do. Eva, you're up."

"I pull out my longbow and shoot the guy closest to me," Ruby declared.

"Roll it."

"Modified 20."

"That hits," Jaune said, confirming the very obvious hit.

"Alright so that's 8 points of damage," Ruby stated to him.

"So how does this baddo die exactly?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Woohoo, way to go Rubbles, first kill of the game!" Yang said, fist bumping Ruby from across the table.

Ruby really had to give this one some thought. "Ooh, I got it. The arrow draws back, and as it lets loose, the bandit tries to block it with his hand, but instead it pierces through and goes into his head."

"That seems a little graphic, don't you think," Weiss questioned, here eyes going wide as she pictured the scene Ruby described in her head.

"And that's one down, and 6 left to go," Jaune said. "But it's now their turn, and they don't like that you all killed their buddy. Ruby, you're getting three attacks sent your way, two more for Weiss, and one for Blake. So Ruby, does a 13, 21, or a 6 hit you?"

"Only the 21 does," Ruby replied.

"Ok, so, you see the first two swings coming and you nimbly dodge out of the way, but the third one kinda catches you in the stomach, and you kind of keel over a little bit from the impact for, 2 points of damage," Jaune said after rolling damage.

"Well it isn't that much," Ruby commented. "I take it most of the impact was absorbed by my armor?"

"That would be correct," Jaune replied. "Weiss, does a 6 or a 13 hit you?"

"How would I figure that out?" Weiss asked as she was looking at her character sheet.

"Where it says AC, if my roll matches or is higher than that number, then it's a hit."

"Oh, well it says 12 here, so I guess that hits," Weiss groaned.

"2 points of damage."

"Alright, well, as long as they keep hitting like that, then I'll be fine," Weiss said as she subtracted 2 points of health away from her total.

"Blake, does a 13 hit you?" Jaune asked after making another roll.

"Nope," Blake replied.

"Alright, that's it for these dudes, Adrik, you're up," Jaune said.

"Ok, so seeing as how these bitches are attacking royalty that I know of, I'ma go and smash some faces in," Yang commented. " _Oi, you guys look like you've just went through a meat grinder. Time for me to do some tenderizing!_ I hit them with my warhammer."

"Roll to hit." Jaune declared.

"15, plus 5 so 20," Yang said with a grin.

"Roll damage, and are you using it with one hand or two?" Jaune asked.

"Two, because extra damage," Yang responded.

"Good answer," Jaune stated. "Now what did you get?"

"I got a fucking 0, what the shit?!" Yang exclaimed.

"No no, that's good!" Ruby jumped in to say. "That means you did max damage. It's considered a 10 on the die."

"Oh, well then this guy had better be dead," Yang commented. "Because I just brought my hammer down on top of him like I was at the carnival."

"Yeah, he is in fact dead," Jaune stated. "Now, Weiss, you're up again."

"Alright, so I'm going to use this thing called toll the dead on one of the guys next to Ruby, he needs to make a wisdom saving throw," Weiss declared.

"Oh did he fail alright, now he's been damaged, so roll that d12 damage," Jaune stated.

"8 damage," Weiss said.

"Ok, so the third of this dude just suddenly starts screaming out like a madman as he scratches at his ear and notices blood trickling out of it, before his expression goes blank and he falls over."

"Huh, that's actually pretty good if I say so myself," Weiss proudly admitted. "Also a lot more brutal than I thought it would be."

"Hey, just wait until you get some of the other cool spells you can learn," Ruby commented. "This will be nothing compared to that."

"If you say so."

"Blake, you're up," Jaune said.

"Ok, so can I take another shot at badboi that I shot at earlier?" Blake asked.

"Sure, roll to hit," Jaune mentioned.

"16 to hit," Blake said.

"Alright, well you hit him, how does this boy die?"

Blake gave it a little bit of thought, before just going for something simple. "Ok, so he gets an arrow that pierces through his throat."

"Not bad," Weiss praised.

"Nothing like what the princess apparent here did," Yang said jabbing at Weiss' kill.

"Alright, Ruby, you're up," Jaune said, interrupting the fun.

"I pull out my handaxe and slash at the guy in front of me," Ruby declared.

"Go for it."

"I assume a 22 hits these dudes?" Ruby asked, knowing full well that it was well above what she needed to hit.

Jaune looked over at Ruby with a deadpan stare. "Yes. Yes it hits."

"Alright, 7 points of damage, as I bring my axe up in a upward motion."

"Congrats, that's 2 kills for you Ruby, and two dudes left," Jaune said. "And now it's their turn."

Jaune took a pause and think about how he would proceed. "One of the guys, the one that's closer to you, Yang, he yells out to his buddy. ' _Oi, I think it's time we get the hell outta here! This is a bust!_ ' He goes to turn away and flee. Yang, roll AC for me real quick."

"Um, ok?" Yang commented as she rolled her die. After seeing the results, she could only nod. "I guess this is what it's like to get a natural 20. How much does he hurt?"

"Right as he turns around, you swing your hammer at him and connect with the back of his head, literally breaking his skull wide open as he falls to the floor dead. The other boy, seeing this, is gonna try and go for a last ditch attempt at the prince, and he pushes right past you Ruby, so you roll me ac real quick."

"Yay opportunity attacks!" Ruby declared. "Oh boy, how dead is he? I got a 21."

"As he runs by, you throw your axe directly into his back and he falls over," Jaune replied. "Congrats, you all saved the prince."

"Um, where were the guards during that fight?" Blake asked.

"Do you say this in character?" Jaune questioned, hoping to remind her to speak as if she was the character that she created. "Because if you did, then you would need to approach the others first."

"Oh, well then sure, that's what happens."

"Ok, so you approach the others, and as you do, you ask where the guards were, the prince points out that they were trying to reach but the rush of people kind of blocked them from getting closer. The prince then approaches you, Eva," Jaune mentioned.

"He is doing this as I grab my handaxes by the way," Ruby said in response.

"' _Oh, Eva, thank you for warning me that there was trouble here,_ ' the prince explains. He then looks over the body of one of his assailants. ' _Do you have any idea on what these people would have wanted with my death?_ '" Jaune said, speaking in character.

" _I have no idea, maybe cause chaos in the royal family?_ " Ruby replied in character as well.

" _And who are you exactly?_ ' I ask Ruby as I approach the two of them," Weiss said.

"Ooh, Weiss is picking up on this stuff pretty quickly," Ruby commented out of character, nodding in approval.

" _Please, Anastriana, this is an old friend of my family, though you should come with me back to the palace, same with the dwarf and halfling that I saw help out as well,_ ' the prince goes on to say, addressing the two of you," Jaune continued as he pointed to Blake and Yang.

" _Ooh, nice all expenses paid trip to the royal palace? I like the sound of that,_ " Yang commented.

" _Now please, if you would please jump into my carriage with me, we can return to the palace in record time,_ ' he turns to one of the guards and passes on some orders to him, prompting the guard to jump onto the front of the carriage as you all climb inside with ease. ' _This shouldn't take too long, and we shouldn't have too much to deal with along the way. So just relax, we should be there within the hour._ '"

" _Thank you, Prince Alastair,_ ' I say to him, respectfully bowing my head," Ruby said.

" _Please, you don't need to do that with me, after all, Laelia is still alive because of you,_ " Jaune said as the Prince.

"I just nod and let the point stand," Ruby said.

* * *

 **AN: I know I said I'm mostly writing for myself with this, but you guys are seriously awesome for the support I got on this story so far. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and enjoy what I have to eventually come.**


	3. New Task

"So, for the most part, your carriage ride up to the palace is, relatively uneventful," Jaune explained as the four girls were waiting to hear what was going on now. "Anastriana, you and Prince Alastair are sitting on the back end of the carriage, and you're watching what's in front of you pass by. Tye and Adrik, you two are watching the world fade away from you, as you're sitting opposite of them. And as for Eva, you're sitting on the floor in between the two sides."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, letting them rest on her red haired friend. "Considering how long we've known each other."

"Oh please, you know you love it," Ruby replied, elbowing Weiss' arm.

"So, once you arrive at the palace, you guys are treated to the guards opening up the doors to the carriage and waiting for you to depart," Jaune said, clearing his throat afterwards. " _After you, ladies._ "

" _Please, I'm no lady,_ " Yang voiced as her character. "I say that as I get out of this carriage."

" _That much is fairly certain,_ " Weiss chided in response. "And in case it wasn't stated, I'm right behind her."

" _Oh, so you're one of those rich snobs, heh, I figured as much, what with your 'I'm better than you demeanor', lotta good that's done you so far,_ " Yang retorted.

" _Easy there,_ " Blake interjected. " _We probably don't want to upset the hosts when they have a group of armed guards standing right in front of us._ "

"It's at this point, Eva, that Prince Alastair turns to you, from your position on the carriage floor," Jaune said interrupting the three as they went on. " _Oh they are certainly going to be a lovely bunch, don't you think?_ "

" _Yeah, well, at least they seem capable of handling themselves,_ " Ruby said. "At this point I stand up and get out of the carriage, before extending a hand to the Prince."

Jaune started to nod slowly as a funny thought entered his head. "A couple of the guards start to go for their weapons at this, before they see the prince himself take your offer and see him step out of the carriage. ' _It's quite alright, Miss Eva has been to the palace on numerous occasions before, mostly to take up hunting bounties for my father. The fact that you don't know her is a little surprising to say the least.'_ "

"I kind of just rub my hand against the back of my head," Ruby said as she performed said action on herself. " _Really, your majesty, I'm no one special._ "

" _So you proclaim, and yet you are fairly welcomed at the palace whenever you wish,_ " Jaune continued to say as the Prince. " _If that doesn't qualify you as special to a certain extent, then I don't know what would._ "

" _Prince Alastair, you'll forgive me if I seem a little bit hesitant to agree with that notion,_ " Weiss intervened. " _Not that I have doubts about her talents, it's just she doesn't seem to fit in. I could be very well mistaken, but that's my first impression at least."_

" _Princess Anastriana, please do trust me in this case,_ " Jaune said in character, before breaking character for a moment. "Roll insight real quick."

"Ok," Weiss remarked as she rolled her die, only to hang her head upon the result. "And once again my apparent bad luck continues. 7."

"You take his words under consideration, however you're still very hesitant to believe that this woman is indeed who the prince says that she is," Jaune elaborated.

"I take it under advisement and stay silent so as to not cause any more problems," Weiss then declared as she sat up and waited for someone else to go.

" _So, Prince… Alastair, was it? Would you mind explaining to us why exactly you brought us all here?"_ Blake asked, bringing herself into the conversation. " _It's not every day that we get to take a carriage ride with a fairly diverse crowd into the royal palace, so that's gotten me curious._ "

" _Fairly perceptive of you,_ ' Prince Alastair says to you Tye, before starting to walk into the actual palace itself. ' _If you would follow me, then your questions are sure to be answered, miss…"_

" _Sillwind, Ana Sillwind,_ " Blake replied hastily.

"Roll deception."

"Um, so I got a question," Blake mentioned, reading over her character sheet, before pointing something out to Jaune.. "Since I have the feature False Identity, how would that apply to this situation."

"Roll deception with advantage," Jaune elaborated.

"Alright, I'll take it," Blake said as she smiled and rolled her dice. "Ok so I got a 7 and a 16 on the die, so I'll take the 16, add my deception, and that's a 21." After hearing the results, Jaune in turn took his dice and rolled to see if he knew she was lying.

" _Is that so, and, what would your real name be exactly?_ " Jaune asked, then gesturing Blake to see what it was that he rolled. When Blake looked over, clearly upset that she had still gotten a good roll yet still was seen through, she saw that Jaune had rolled a natural 20. "Yeah, he sees right through your shit."

"So, I say this very softly and clearly upset that I've been bested, ' _Tye Hogcollar_ ,'" Blake then grumbled as she returned to her chair.

" _Ah, well then, Miss Hogcollar, feel free to gather your questions while we walk to meet up with my father,_ " Jaune continued. "At this point, he walks up to a large set of doors partway through the halls, and knocks. He listens for a response, and you guys hear a muffled enter coming from inside the room. Upon hearing so, the Prince opens up the doors and walks in, gesturing for you guys to follow behind him."

"I pretty much do so without question, a smile on my face as I walk in," Ruby said as she locked her haves behind her head.

"I suppose I'll do the same then," Weiss followed.

"I follow," Yang said, following them inside.

"Might as well, not like we're doing anything else," Blake finally agreed, begrudgingly going in with them as well.

"I mean, except playing this game in from of us right now," Yang joked. As a result everyone at the table with them groaned in frustration. "Oh admit that was funny."

"Not really," Ruby replied.

"Anyway, where were we?" Jaune asked, having been distracted for but the briefest if moments. "Oh, right, the Kings study. You walk inside the study behind Prince Alastair, I need everyone to roll me a perception check."

Ruby was the first to respond with her check, a satisfied look on her face. "17!"

Blake jumped in afterwards. "Ugh, 8."

Weiss spoke up next. "Better than mine. I got a 5."

"18!" Yang yelled out soon afterwards.

" So, Eva and Adrik, you notice the heavy amount of books lining the walls of this study. A desk resting at the far end with a chair facing away you towards a fireplace. ' _My son, what news have you?'_ "

"' _There was an attempt on my life earlier today in the markets. Bandits must have made their way in somehow. Fortunately, Lady Xiloscient, Miss Eva, and these others, Miss Adrik Goruun, and Miss Tye Hogcollar, were there to help save me from death,_ '" Jaune continued, portraying the multiple rolls that he is filling.

"' _Really, my lord, it was no worry,_ '" Ruby cut in at that point, giving the others at the table an idea of good ways to get into character.

"' _Miss Eva, there's no need for modesty, you have saved my son's life, much like you have saved my daughter's life before. Allow me to at least provide compensation to your family as a sign of gratitude. Oh and it looks like you are wounded, one moment,_ ' He claps his hands together and the rest of you watch as a servant comes in. ' _Desmond, would you please bring a couple of potions for Miss Eva here,_ ' He pauses when the king notices your injuries Weiss. ' _Oh and a second one for Lady Xiloscient as well. And inform Jacob that I wish for about 500 gold to be sent to Miss Eva's family as thanks for saving my son's life._ ' The servant then turns and follows through with the request."

"' _So uh, what about the rest of us?_ ' I ask while leaning against the desk." Yang said to Jaune.

"Well first of all, you lean against the desk, only for you to realize a second after you spoke that the desk is taller than you originally thought it would be. So you're staring at wood, and the king is looking up at the top of your head. ' _Would you like something to stand on so that we may speak face to face? I could easily provide something to assist you in this matter._ '" Jaune replied.

Yang just grumbled and waited for someone else to go on.

Blake cleared her throat as she was about to speak. "First of all, I'm saying this while I can still see the king's face. ' _What my straightforward friend here is trying to say is, if I'm correct, I believe that since we all had a part to play, we all, rightfully if you would ask me, deserve to have at least some form of compensation._ '"

"What she said," Yang replied.

"' _You make an excellent point, and we can discuss that matter after this. For now, I have a request that I would like to make. I fear this isn't going to be the only attack against my children. As such, I would like to request that the four of you deal with this matter. In return, I will provide a fairly large sum of compensation for your troubles. These bandits have already attacking the nearby farmlands, and I would like to see that these attacks not spread to a more ambitious target._ ' Basically the king is asking you guys to get rid of some people for him." Jaune explained.

"' _Well, you can count me in, regardless of whether the rest agree to this or not._ ' I say, walking forward and nodding to the king," Ruby said.

"' _As will I,_ '" Weiss spoke.

"Fuck it, why not, what's the worst that could happen?" Yang mentioned.

"Did you just say that in front of a king?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh, right, one second," Yang backpedalled before clearing her throat. "' _Eh, I got nuttin better to do._ '"

"' _Figure this should fetch me a pretty penny, so why not?_ '" Blake finally replied.

"' _Very well then, Alastair, please show them to some spare rooms. I'm sure Miss Eva know's the way to the one she is using, and Lady Xiloscient has a room already.' 'Of course Father,_ ' The father and son say to each other before the prince leads you out of the room. ' _Thank you for your assistance on this matter, my father will be pleased to see this settled._ '" Jaune explained.

"' _Anything we should be aware of before we stay the night? Any places we shouldn't be at? Customs we should avoid breaking?_ '" Blake asks as her character.

"' _Well, there isn't too much to worry about, most of the staff will know that you are guests, just try not to get lost,_ ' The prince replies to you, before turning to the side and noticing someone approaching. Everyone roll perception."

"14." Ruby said, giving her result.

"Wow, that's something good. 21." Weiss proudly declared.

"Hey, there you go!" Ruby proclaimed, wrapping Weiss in a one armed side hug.

"19." Blake mentioned.

Yang of course, was grumbling over her results. "9."

"Ok so, Anastriana, Tye, the two of you see a woman approaching, immediately making a beeline for Eva. Eva, at the very last second, you see an all too familiar figure approaching you, and immediately your heart starts to race." Jaune took a moment, watching Ruby's face turn red over what was about to happen. "' _Oh Eva, what a pleasure it is to see you here again! How long are you staying for?_ '"

Immediately, Yang started to laugh like her lungs were popping out of her chest. Blake was doing her best to keep her laughter under control, but was failing miserably. Weiss couldn't believe what was happening.

"Really, Ruby?" Weiss asked, giving her a questioning look.

"ITWASWHATIROLLEDFORTHATSORTOFTHINGPLEASEDON'TBEMADDATMEI'MSORRYWEISS!"

Weiss was taken back by that, but then she started to laugh about it too. Ruby's face could only get redder as a result of that.

"I'm going to mostly be stuttering and letting her lead me on to wherever it is that Laelia decides to take me," Ruby mumbled.

"And on that note we'll call it for today," Jaune said. "So, real quick, since Level 1 sucks balls, you are getting a level up. We aren't dealing with that shit."

"Woo hoo!" Ruby shouted.

"So, let's take care of the level 2 thing now so that we can just get into the game next time we meet. First things first, everyone roll health."

"Um, what?" Weiss was the first to ask, having to take a few seconds to breathe and stop herself from laughing so much.

"So, you take the die that is listed in your class that you would use for health, roll it and then add your constitution modifier. For you, Weiss, it would be a d6."

Weiss, picked up her die and rolled it, watching as it landed on the 6. "I take it that's a good thing."

Ruby looked over and saw what she got. "Holy cow, Weiss, that's the best result you could get! That's an additional 8 health to your current maximum."

"So, I got another 6, since I rolled a 5 on this d8, plus 1 for my constitution," Blake replied.

"Alright, so I got a question," Yang said to Jaune. "So, since I roll a d10, I would take that, add my +4 from this constitution, and then when does my dwarven resilience come in?"

"Ok, let me see," Jaune said as he flipped through the pages of the book. "So, you would add that additional hit point every time you level up. So with the 5 you rolled, plus the 4 for your constitution, and the 1 for your dwarven resilience, you would get an additional 10 health."

"Oh hell yeah."

"Tanks do tank things!" Ruby mentioned.

"What?" Weiss asked, wondering what Ruby meant by that.

"Person who is able to take most of the attacks and still keep going," Ruby explained.

"Ah, fair enough," Weiss conceded.

"Anyway, Ruby, what about you?"

"I got another 8 health, and I already did my level 2 ranger stuff. Fighting style is Archery, and the two spells I got are Alarm and Cure Wounds." Ruby leaned back against her chair with a grin on her face.

"Nerd," Yang replied before sticking her tongue out at the younger sister.

"Anyway, Yang and Blake, you two got it easy for level 2," Jaune started to say. "For you, Yang, you get action surge, which lets you take an extra action once per rest, if I'm correct. Blake, you get cunning action, which allows you to take certain actions as a bonus action instead of a full action."

"Sounds easy enough," Yang said, while Blake simply wrote down those notes.

"As for you, Weiss, you get two new spells that you can add to your spellbook, and you get to pick your school of wizardry," Jaune explained.

"And what does that do exactly?" Weiss asked.

"First of all, you get the benefit of certain spells being cheaper and less time that it would take to copy any spells that you find out in the wild into your spellbook, provided they are spells that are of that arcane type. Those are things such as Enchantment, Conjuration, Transmutation, etc.," Jaune elaborated. "Once you pick that, you would also acquire a feature that is unique to that school."

"Well, I did like the idea of transmutation when I was looking through that," Weiss said. "So I think I will go with that."

"Ok, so you would get the features Transmutation Savant, and Minor Alchemy. And remember, you get two new spells to add."

"I was thinking Find Familiar and Catapult," Weiss explained. "I wanted to get them earlier, but I realized that I couldn't get them right now." Right at that moment, Weiss felt a vibration go off in her pocket and checked to see who it was. She immediately got up and walked off to take the call. "Excuse me."

As Weiss walked away, the rest of the table noted that she seemed to be extra cheery while talking to that person that she was on the phone with.

"Any idea who that is?" Yang asked.

"Based off of how she's acting right now, probably a new girlfriend or something. We should let it be for now, must be a recent thing," Blake commented as she finished up her next cup of coffee. "So, now what do we do?"

"Well, once Weiss gets back, we'll figure out when to play next, and then go from there," Jaune explained.

After a few minutes of small talk, Weiss returned to the table. "Sorry about that, it was something I wasn't going to let be missed. So now what?"

Everyone shot Weiss a knowing look, but took Blake's advice and let it be. Jaune was the first to speak up. "So, everyone good to meet up again next week at the same time?"

Blake let her head roll back as she stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to need more coffee, am I?"

"I'll make sure some is here just for you," Yang commented. "You gonna be coming over straight from work?"

"Yep," Blake commented. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, you can always catch a quick nap while you're here before we get started," Ruby jumped in. "I'm sure Yang wouldn't mind letting you crash in her room."

"You don't think Sun would mind you jumping into a bed with me in the mornings, right?" Yang smirked.

"Yang, really?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh you know what I mean by that, Ice Queen. We aren't trying to make any comments on the team you play for. You know what I mean, and you know that Blake and I like to make jokes about that all the time."

Weiss just rolled her eyes, knowing that Yang was fairly right in her response. "Fair enough."

"I'm sure Sun would just want some pictures if we did do something like that," Blake commented. "Hell, you know he wouldn't be upset if it was just you, if that trip to the lake house is anything to go off of."

"Hehe, good times," Yang reminisced.

"Care to elaborate, my dear sister?" Ruby asked, looking at her sister while trying to get to the bottom of those comments.

"One of these day, and you'll know when that is, when it comes around," Yang replied. "Anyway, we done?"

"That we are," Jaune replied as he started to pack up his stuff. "See you next week, guys."

"Can't wait!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

 **AN: Been a while, huh. I did say that I wouldn't be updating this on a constant basis. But I figured I would need to get back into writing somehow, so I decided to do one of these to get myself started.**

 **To answer a few things, I did adjust one of the stats for Blake's character. Their Wisdom Mod went from a 0 to a +3. There is a reason for this though, which will make sense later on.**

 **Aside from that, yes, Weiss is a lesbian in this, she has a girlfriend (I know who it is and no I'm not just revealing it willy nilly). And yes, Ruby's character is into women as well. It was what I rolled for this whole thing so there's that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the read, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
